Burning Desire for Love
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Theresa has moved to LA. Ethan is married to Gwen, but they are experiencing marital problems. Ethan finally realizes that Theresa is the only woman for him. See how it plays out..Please RR
1. Figuring out the Truth

Chapter 1--Finding out the Truth  
  
It was a typical day for Ethan Winthrop: Rising early in the morning to head to work, and is still at work at 8 pm. He refuses to go to his home, because he would rather look at a dog then his wife, Gwen. Lately, the two have had marital problems, resulting in constant arguments, glass throwing, and separate bedroom arrangements.  
  
Sighing, Ethan opens his desk drawer, and takes out a picture of his one true love.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, where did I go wrong?" He asks the picture, and of course, not receiving a response.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald could do no harm in Ethan's eyes. She was the love of his life for so long, and yet, due to family obligations at the time everyone thought him to be a Crane, he was forced to marry Gwen Hotchkiss. After the truth was revealed that Ethan was Sam Bennett's son, he was ready to pick Theresa as his bride, until Gwen approached him with the news of her pregnancy. Opting to do the right thing, as he was brought up learning, Ethan broke off his relationship with Theresa, and married Gwen. Ethan would never forget the look of hurt and sadness that crossed Theresa's face when he broke it off with her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"But Ethan, we can still be together! Don't let this obstacle get in our way!" An optimistic Theresa tried to explain to Ethan.  
  
"Theresa, I can't. I need to marry Gwen. It's only the right thing to do." Ethan said as he stared into the eyes of the one woman he never wanted to hurt, but was forced to.  
  
Back to the Present  
  
While staring at the picture, Ethan thinks outloud. "Oh, Theresa, if only things were different."  
  
Seeing the clock flashing the time of 9pm, Ethan decides to call it a day, and head home. He laughs ironically as he realizes that the only "home" he wants to be in is Theresa's.  
  
"One day..." Ethan thinks to himself.  
  
When Ethan arrives home after his long day of work, he notices the music blasting, and clothes strewn everywhere. "What the hell?" He thinks to himself as he starts walking through his house carefully.  
  
"Baby, don't worry, that twit Ethan will never find out I'm having an affair! He is too stupid to realize anything! He'll never realize I just married him to get that bitch Theresa away from him! And the idiot thinks I was pregnant! What a laugh!"  
  
"Get out of my house, Gwen!" Ethan suddenly yells, as he stands in the living room, watching his "wife" on the phone discussing Theresa.  
  
"Gotta go, bye baby." Gwen hangs up the phone. "Ethan, darling, I'm so glad you're back!" Gwen attempts to hug Ethan, and is knocked to the floor by his sudden movement away.  
  
"You bitch! First, you have an affair behind my back, and then you call me all these names, and on top of all, you have played me for a fool this entire time! What gives, Gwen, what the hell possessed you to mess up my life?!" Ethan screams as he tries to control his anger.  
  
"Oh, get over it, Ethan, this was the only way I could get Theresa away from you. Quite clever, if I do say so myself." She laughs, as Ethan gets madder by the second.  
  
"You have five minutes to pack your things and move out, or else." Ethan warns as he feels his blood boil.  
  
"Or else what, Ethan? What are you gonna do, call the cops on me?" Gwen asks curiously.  
  
"Watch me." Ethan grabs the phone, and places a call to Harmony P.D. "Hi, Dad, it's Ethan. Look, you need to come over to my house. I need you to arrest Gwen for adultery, lying, deceiving..." Ethan vents to his father, Chief of Police Sam Bennett, in hopes that his life will finally become better.  
  
"On my way, son." Sam says as he hangs up the phone.  
  
"Get ready, you bitch, The police are on their way to get you." Less then five minutes later, Sam comes to personally arrest Gwen and take her away.  
  
"Ethan, I am so sorry this happened. What are you going to do now?" Sam asks his son curiously.  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago, Dad, I'm getting my woman, Theresa, if she'll have me."  
  
"Good luck, son."  
  
"Thanks, dad, I'm going to need it...."  
  
Coming up  
  
Ethan divorces Gwen, and goes after Theresa  
  
Ethan reflects on his relationship with Theresa  
  
Will Theresa take Ethan back?  
  
Please R/R 


	2. Ending one Life to Begin the Next

Ending one life to begin the next  
  
After a long struggle with his marriage, Ethan has finally done what his heart has told him, and has divorced Gwen. Once the divorce was finalized, the judge ruled that Gwen was to be left with nothing, while Ethan still remains with everything he has. Everything that is, except for the most important factor...  
  
"My Theresa." Ethan says to himself as he stares at a picture of his one true love.  
  
"You were right all along, Theresa. Gwen wanted only my money, and wanted to just have me as a pawn in her sick game of revenge. But you...you have always been by my side. You have always me for the man that I am, not for any money, or power that I once had as a Crane. How could I have been so stupid to have thrown away the passion we've had?"  
  
Flashback on the beach  
  
"Theresa, you are the only woman in my heart. I love you so much. I want you so bad, I ache.."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, make love to me, show me what it feels like to fly with you..only you.."  
  
"Theresa, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, my love, I want you. Make love to me. Complete us."  
  
Present  
  
"Theresa, we were so complete that night. Our souls bonded together for eternity. God, I hope you still feel that same connection we once had. I want you back in my life so badly. Do you even remember that night, Theresa? Or have you already replaced me?"  
  
Ethan shudders as he thinks of how Theresa may have moved on.  
  
"I have to find some way to get you back, Theresa." Ethan paces around his house, trying to figure out the best way he can get Theresa back.  
  
"How can I get Theresa to believe me that it's been her all along? What am I going to do?"  
  
As if a lighting bolt hit him, Ethan suddenly realizes how he can get Theresa back.  
  
"If she's in LA as Chad mentioned, maybe...just maybe...I can get to her and tell her everything. Maybe we can find a way to work everything out. She has to believe that she is my entire life. I have to do this for her."  
  
He picks up the phone. "Harmony Travel, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I need to book a trip to Los Angeles on the next available flight, please."  
  
"Sir, according to our records, we have a flight leaving Harmony to Los Angeles next week, with one seat available."  
  
"I'll take it!" Ethan exclaims as he thanks God for this fate.  
  
After booking the flight, Ethan smiles as he once again realizes how much fate has played in his life.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Theresa, there's no such thing as fate!" Ethan exclaimed after a conversation with Theresa.  
  
"Ethan, of course there is. For every person born, another is created to be paired with that first person at the right moment. When the time comes, fate comes to work."  
  
End flashback  
  
"Oh, Theresa, you are so right. Fate is working in my favor, I can feel it! This is the right thing to do, and I'm going to find some way to prove it to you!  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan reflects on his time with Theresa  
  
What surprises will confront Ethan in LA?  
  
Please R/R 


	3. Flying to Love

Flying to Love  
  
The day that Ethan Winthrop has waited for has finally arrived. He was going to LA to get his true love, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald back.  
  
As the alarm clock sounds, Ethan bolts out of bed, with a big smile on his face. "This is it! Today, I am flying to my one true love, and by God, I will get her back. I only hope she will want me."  
  
After he is showered and dressed, Ethan calls on his best friend Chad Harris to take him to the airport.  
  
(In the Car)  
  
"Man, are you sure you want to do this?" Chad asks his friend curiously.  
  
"I have to, Chad. Theresa means everything to me. She is my entire life. I have to make her see that I was a complete moron and idiot for not choosing her. I have to show her how much I love her, and how much I need her in my life."  
  
"Well, man, here's the airport. I wish you a lot of luck, as I'm sure you'll need it." The two friends share a quick laugh and hug, and then Ethan takes off for the departing gate.  
  
Once on the airplane, Ethan takes out a CD Theresa made for him, and listens to the first song, "Endless Love."  
  
"Oh, Theresa, you are my endless love. How could I have been so stupid for what I did to you? I hurt you so badly. I can only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Because the flight is an overnight travel, Ethan falls asleep dreaming of his one true love.  
  
Ethan's Dream  
  
"Theresa, I came to L.A to get you! I love you so much. I am so sorry for all the hurt I've put you through." Ethan proclaims as he hugs his Theresa close to his body.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I love you, too! I am so happy that you found me. Now, we can be together forever!" Theresa exclaims as she hugs and kisses Ethan passionately.  
  
"Forever, my love. You and I are going to be together, forever." Ethan says as he begins to make love to his Theresa.  
  
Suddenly, Ethan wakes up from his dream, feeling very hot after thinking of all the things he and Theresa can do to "make up" for all they've lost.  
  
"God, I love that woman. She is the fire that lights me up, she consumes my thoughts, I dream about her all the time. I have to prove to her that I'm the man for her."  
  
Once the plane arrives in LA the following morning, Ethan takes out the slip of paper he wrote the address of the Crane cabana on, and hails a taxi.  
  
"Please, sir, drive as fast as you can. There's someone I need to see!" Ethan says to the cab driver.  
  
"I'll do the best I can." The cab driver assures Ethan.  
  
"God, please let Theresa forgive me. Let us finally be together the way we were always meant to be." Ethan thinks to himself, as he says a quick prayer that Theresa will forgive him, and they can truly be together.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Theresa feels Ethan's presence  
  
Also, what surprises will confront Ethan in LA?  
  
Please RR 


	4. Surprises at Night

Surprises at Night  
  
Finally arriving at the Crane cabana, Ethan tips the cab driver for his travel, and takes his luggage out of the car. Seeing that no one appears to be around, Ethan decides to grab some food at the local pizza hut, and then return to surprise his one true love.  
  
"God, I hope Theresa is here in LA. I hope we can work things out!" He thinks to himself.  
  
After getting some dinner, Ethan makes his way back to the cabana. He realizes that it is already 10pm, and sees that the lights are turned off at the cabana. Taking out his key that he held onto from Julian, he quietly slips it into the lock, so as not to wake anyone up.  
  
Moving quietly through the Cabana, Ethan finds the master bathroom, and next door, the bedroom. Opening the bedroom door slowly, Ethan comes across the scent of lavender, Theresa's favorite scent.  
  
"Thank you, God, she is here! I have to be with her tonight. I have to hold her in my arms." Ethan thinks to himself as he slowly strips his clothing off.  
  
Feeling the sweat pour from the LA heat on his body, Ethan slowly makes his way to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Once he is dried, he puts on his boxers, and then slowly makes his way back to the bedroom.  
  
Once in the bedroom, Ethan can't help but watch as his one true love sleeps in the bed.  
  
"She is so beautiful. Her skin is like fine silk. And that scent...that scent was what she wore the night we made love on the beach...the night we became one.. God, how could I have hurt her so badly? Please, give me the strength to make her mine again." Ethan thinks as he continues to stare at Theresa's face. "She's smiling...I hope she is having wonderful dreams tonight....  
  
Theresa's dream  
  
Theresa, it's you! You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Only you."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, I love you so much!"  
  
"And I love you, Theresa. Please, let me be the man of your life, forever?"  
  
"Yes, my love. Yes, yes yes! I'll marry you!"  
  
Present  
  
"Oh, Ethan..." Theresa sighs softly in her sleep.  
  
"My God! She's dreaming of me! Thank you, God, this has to be a sign! A sign that we're really meant to be together!" Ethan thinks as he continues to watch his one true love sleep.  
  
Ethan slowly gets up from watching Theresa, and places a soft kiss on her forehead. Moving to the other side of the bed, Ethan slowly lies down, careful not to wake Theresa up.  
  
Turning toward her sleeping body, Ethan wraps his arms carefully around Theresa's middle, and is surprised to see that Theresa snuggles into his body heat.  
  
"Oh, my love, how I've longed to hold you in my arms!" Ethan thinks to himself, as he holds Theresa close to him.  
  
He slowly kisses Theresa's neck, smelling the sweet smell of lavender, and is immediately turned on.  
  
"Only you, baby. Only you can turn me on this way." Ethan thinks to himself. "I have to kiss you again, Theresa...I need to feel your body burn my lips...my tongue..."  
  
Ethan slowly nuzzles his nose against Theresa's neck, causing a small sigh to escape her lips.  
  
He checks to make sure she is sleeping still, finds that she is, and continues to caress her body.  
  
Ethan slowly kisses Theresa's ear, neck, and cheek, all the while feeling his body harden with desire.  
  
Without notice, Ethan watches Theresa's face move toward him, her eyes still closed, her body hot from passion.  
  
"God, I can't wait....I need to..." Ethan doesn't think, he only goes with his feelings, and leans over to kiss Theresa passionately on the lips.  
  
Feeling her return his kisses, Ethan lets out a small moan of approval, as he finally is reunited with his one true love.  
  
"I love you, Theresa...God, how much I love you." Ethan thinks to himself, as he pulls Theresa closer to him... Coming Up  
  
Theresa wakes up and finds Ethan in her bed! What will her reaction be?  
  
Then, Theresa and Ethan discuss the past, present, and future..  
  
Please R/R 


	5. Awakenings

Awakenings  
  
When the sun rays first hit through Theresa's bedroom window, she opened her eye a bit, and then groaned as she realized it was morning.  
  
"What an amazing dream I had last night. It was almost as if Ethan was here...No Theresa! Get Ethan out of your mind, he's with Gwen, not you! Fox is in your life now." Sighing, Theresa tries to get out of bed, and then realizes that an arm is draped around her stomach.  
  
"What the...?" Theresa says out loud as she turns around and stares at the face of her dream man.  
  
"Ethan?!? No, it can't be! I'm dreaming, that has to be it." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Theresa opens them again, and is faced with Ethan staring directly at her.  
  
"Good morning, my love." Ethan says.  
  
"Ethan? What..how...?" Theresa stumbles in her words, as she tries to figure out the situation  
  
"This is it. This is the time for me to tell Theresa what happened." Ethan thinks to himself, as he sits up in bed.  
  
"Don't be scared, Theresa. I'm here because of you." Ethan starts saying.  
  
"Because of me? What are you talking about?" Theresa asks.  
  
Ethan reaches for Theresa's hand slowly, and is given hope when she doesn't pull away.  
  
"I'm here..because I want to give us another chance. I found out the truth, Theresa. It was Gwen all along. She was the one that was the lying, deceiving woman, not you.  
  
"Ethan, I don't understand? How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Well, Whitney told me that you were here. I realized after I married Gwen, that it was the biggest mistake of my life. Gwen wasn't even pregnant, Theresa. Gwen was having an affair with someone else, and was just using me for the money I was earning as a lawyer. I called my dad and had him arrest Gwen. Last I knew she was being put away for life."  
  
Theresa is shocked by this news. "Ethan, oh God, I'm so sorry this happened to you." "When I found out what a conniving witch Gwen really was, I divorced her immediately. I came out here to LA to get you back, Theresa. You are the only woman I love, please, say you'll give us another chance?"  
  
Suddenly, the two hear a door close "Hey baby, I'm back, did you miss me?" The voice says as he comes upon Theresa's bedroom.  
  
"What the---?" Fox says as he walks in.  
  
"Oh God, not now...please, not now" Theresa thinks to herself as she looks from Ethan to Fox.  
  
"Ethan, what the hell are you doing here?!" Fox asks angrily.  
  
"Getting the woman I love back, not that it's any of your concern, little brother."  
  
"Actually, it is my concern, Ethan." Fox states.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ethan looks at Theresa, and notices the look on her face. "It's too late for us, isn't it? You moved on with Fox..."  
  
"Ethan, I—"  
  
"I have to get out of here....I have to go take a walk..." Ethan quickly leaves the room.  
  
"What is he doing here, Theresa?" Fox asks as he sits on her bed.  
  
"Fox...Ethan was here to get me back...I never told him about us." Theresa begins.  
  
"Oh, that's comforting to know. I can't believe my brother would do this! He's married to Gwen for Pete's sake, can't he learn?"  
  
"They aren't married anymore, Fox..." Theresa says softly.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! Now Ethan is trying to steal MY woman away, this is just great!"  
  
"Fox, you know I'm not your woman. You're only with me because you can't be with the girl of your dreams." Theresa says angrily.  
  
"That's not true, Theresa! You're the woman of my dreams!" Fox begs.  
  
"Liar! I heard you on the cliff professing your love for Whitney, MY best friend!" Theresa says. Flashback  
  
"God, why did you have to make my life so complicated? All I wanted was Whitney, and now I can never have her! Are you happy, God?! You did this!" Fox yells into the wind.  
  
Theresa stares in shock from afar, and turns around, "My God, Fox doesn't love me....he's in love with Whitney....I have to get out of here..." Theresa runs away before Fox catches her.  
  
Present  
  
"Oh, God." Fox thinks to himself, "I'm done for."  
  
"Look Fox, I love you. But not in the way you deserve to be loved. I love you as my best friend. I think we just used each other to get over the loved ones we couldn't have. So please, just go to Whitney. She has feelings for you, I know it."  
  
"What about Ethan, Theresa? Do you have feelings for him?" Fox asks curiously.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Theresa answers, "I never stopped loving him, Fox. Surely, you know what it feels like to not be with the one you want."  
  
"Yes, I do. Go then, Theresa, go find Ethan and salvage whatever is left of the relationship you had."  
  
Getting dressed quickly, Theresa kisses Fox's cheek, and goes to find Ethan.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Theresa and Ethan discuss everything!  
  
Ethan proves to Theresa that she is the only woman for him  
  
Please RR 


	6. A Long, Overdue Discussion

Chapter 6—A long, overdue discussion  
  
After Fox leaves the cabin, Theresa heads to the veranda to reflect on her life.  
  
"How is it that just when I thought I was over Ethan, he's back in my life, and my feelings for him are so powerful? Is this a sign, God? Am I really meant to be with Ethan?"  
  
"Well, I think you are..." A voice suddenly says.  
  
Theresa turns around, and stares into the most bluest eyes ever seen. "Ethan." She says on a whisper.  
  
"God, let me prove to Theresa how much I love her." Ethan thinks to himself as he approaches Theresa.  
  
"We need to talk, Ethan." Theresa says.  
  
"I agree. Come on, let's get breakfast ready, and we'll have our talk."  
  
While the two make breakfast in the kitchen, Theresa flashes back to the messes they used to make at Pilar's house when baking cookies.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Just thinking about the time we tried baking cookies, do you remember?" Theresa asks, with a glint in her eye as she holds up some flour she was using to make pancakes.  
  
While Ethan is laughing, he says, "You wouldn't dare, Theresa!" Before he knows it, Theresa splatters flour all over him. "That's it, you asked for it!" The two then proceed to chase each other around the room, trying to get the other.  
  
Finally, they collide together, Theresa on top of Ethan, who is lying in a puddle of flour.  
  
"Got you." Theresa says as she stares at Ethan's face.  
  
"Yeah, Theresa, you definitely have me." Ethan then pulls Theresa's face close to his, and begins to kiss her slowly.  
  
"Oh, God, this is heaven!" Ethan thinks to himself.  
  
"Should I even be kissing Ethan? It feels so right...and yet, we have so much to discuss..." Thinking this, Theresa slowly pulls away, allowing her and Ethan to catch their breath. "Can we skip eating and talk right now?" "Yeah, Theresa, let's go to the veranda."  
  
Once the two are sitting, Ethan goes first. "Theresa, the biggest mistake I ever made in my life was giving you up. I fell for Rebecca and Gwen's twisted game of revenge on you. I don't know what to really say to get you to forgive me. I know I don't even deserve your forgiveness for being a jackass, but at the same time, I realize that you are the only, ONLY woman I want to be with. I hope with all your heart that you will forgive me, and give us another chance."  
  
Theresa takes a deep breath after listening to Ethan's confession, "You know, when I got here to LA, I was so hurt. I mean, you chose Gwen over me, when we both knew that you wanted me to spend the rest of your life with. It hurt so much, you know? When Fox came here, I thought, "This is some sign that I need to move on. And even while I was with him...you were still in the back of my mind. It's almost crazy, you know? We have this drawn connection every time we see each other."  
  
"I feel it too, Theresa. I do..."  
  
"I know, Ethan. I'm just so afraid that you'll hurt me, again. I need to be in a relationship with stability, not just a fling."  
  
"I promise you, Theresa, I will do everything in my power to make you see that we belong together." Ethan promises as he holds Theresa's face in his hands, and kisses her gently.  
  
"Please, God, let Ethan and I have a second chance." Theresa thinks as she kisses Ethan.  
  
"Please God, let me show Theresa how much she means to me." Ethan thinks to himself, as he pulls Theresa closer to him, never wanting to let go.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan proves his love to Theresa!  
  
Ethan and Theresa return to Harmony  
  
Please RR 


	7. Winning Her Love

Winning Her Love  
  
Waking up from the night before, Ethan moves around the cabana, careful not to wake Theresa up.  
  
"I have to prove to her once and for all, that she is the only woman for me." He thinks to himself.  
  
Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. "That's it! That's how I can get Theresa back!"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Theresa moves in bed, and wakes up alone. "Did I dream last night? Or was Ethan really here with me in my bed?"  
  
Flashback to last night  
  
"Theresa, you're the only woman for me. Please give me another chance."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, yes. I love you. I want to be with you so much."  
  
Present  
  
"God, please let us be together." Theresa thinks as she starts walking to the living room.  
  
"Oh, my God" Theresa says as she looks around the living room, which has been transformed into a beach scene.  
  
"Surprise, my love." A voice suddenly says.  
  
Theresa turns around, and sees Ethan stand behind her. "What is all this?" She asks in awe.  
  
"Well, I wanted to recreate for you that night on the beach. The night I knew you were the only woman for me." Ethan says as he wraps his arms around Theresa.  
  
Pulling Theresa to a blanket on the floor, Ethan takes out a picnic basket from behind his back. "Breakfast, my love."  
  
"What did you make, Ethan?" Theresa asks.  
  
"Your favorites, of course. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, the works!" Ethan says as he pulls out all the plates. "You're spoiling me!" Theresa says as she laughs.  
  
Ethan stops what he's doing, and takes Theresa's hands in his own. "I'm showing you my love for you, Theresa. I want you to believe that I love you and only you." As he caresses her face, he continues, "you're the only woman for me Theresa. I love you from the bottom of my heart, to the depth of my soul."  
  
"Oh, Ethan. I love you. I love you." Theresa says as she kisses Ethan passionately.  
  
Ethan slowly pulls away from the kiss. "As much as I love kissing you, we have to eat before this food that I spent hours making gets cold."  
  
Theresa looks skeptically at the food. "Did you really make all this?" She watches as Ethan has a sheepish look on his face,  
  
"Well...I tried. Then, I kept screwing up the stove, so I ordered out. There, you found out my secret! I'm done for!" He says laughingly, as he sprawls out on the blanket.  
  
Theresa laughs as she gets onto of Ethan. "It's the thought that counts, and for that, I can only think of one way to thank you."  
  
"What's that, baby?"  
  
"By doing this." Ethan says as he moves Theresa's face close to him and kisses her passionately.  
  
"I love you, Theresa." Ethan whispers between kisses.  
  
"And I love you, Ethan."  
  
Coming up  
  
Ethan and Theresa Return to Harmony  
  
The happy couple proclaim their love for each other  
  
Please RR 


	8. Coming Home with Love

Coming Home with Love  
  
Turning around in the apartment, Theresa sighs slowly, as she looks at the Crane cabana one last time.  
  
"Are you okay, baby?" Ethan asks as he wraps his arms around Theresa's stomach.  
  
"Yeah, baby, just thinking of memories we've had over the last few days."  
  
"Well, I promise you when we return to Harmony, we're going to be married the way it should have been all this time, and we're going to begin our life together."  
  
"Married?" Theresa asks curiously.  
  
"Yes, Theresa." Ethan gets down on one knee as he holds her hand in his. Bringing his other hand to his pocket, he pulls out a ring box, opens it, and shows Theresa a beautiful, sparkling heart-shaped diamond engagement ring.  
  
"Oh, Ethan.." Theresa says as she's awe struck.  
  
"Theresa, I know I don't deserve you in my life. We've had so much heartache, and yet, we've had so much love and joy in our lives too. Coming here to LA, I realize now that you're the ONLY woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to give you babies, share my bed with you, and only you. I love you from the bottom of my heart, to the depths of my soul. Will you marry me, Theresa? Will you make us one?"  
  
Theresa stares at the man she loves, as she thinks back to the past  
  
Flashback  
  
As Theresa stares at a picture of Ethan, she says, "I'm going to marry this man one day! I'll make him the happiest man ever."  
  
Present  
  
"Yes, Ethan, God, Yes! I'll marry you."  
  
Ethan slips the ring on Theresa's finger, and then stands up, takes her in his arms, and kisses her passionately.  
  
"I love you, baby."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Always and forever."  
  
(On the plane)  
  
Theresa is asleep on Ethan's shoulder, as Ethan watches her.  
  
"God, I don't deserve this woman. But thank you so much for giving me this opportunity to show Theresa how much I love her, and need her." He holds her hand that has the engagement ring. "This ring is a symbol of how much I need and love Theresa. Please, give me the strength to make her the happiest woman ever."  
  
"I am happy, Ethan.." Theresa says softly.  
  
Ethan smiles as he stares down at his one true love, not realizing she was awake. "You heard me."  
  
"Yeah baby, I did. And I want you to know I feel the same way about you. What we have...it's a miracle. I love you so much, Ethan. I am so happy right now that we're together. Together forever, baby. It's fate, it's always been fate."  
  
"You know, I'm not going to say you're wrong!" Ethan laughs as Theresa tickles his side.  
  
"That's right, buddy!"  
  
They laugh together as they share a kiss of passion, love and joy.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan and Theresa are United as One! 


	9. Uniting as One

Uniting as One  
  
Once the airplane arrives in Harmony, Theresa wakes up from her nap on Ethan's shoulder, and gives him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up.  
  
"We're home, baby."  
  
"Yes we are, my love. Are you ready for our life together?" Ethan asks as he kisses Theresa.  
  
"Yeah, baby, I'm ready to begin my life with you. I just hope that both our families are happy for us."  
  
"They will be, baby, we'll show them how much we mean to each other and how much we need to be together."  
  
Walking down the runway together, Theresa looks out from the gate, and gasps in surprise.  
  
"Oh, my God!"  
  
"WELCOME HOME!"  
  
Ethan and Theresa look around in surprise as they see their loved ones: Pilar, Luis and Sheridan, Miguel and Kay, Antonio and Liz, Whitney and Fox, and Ivy and Sam.  
  
"What is all this?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Well, son, we knew how much you guys loved each other, and wanted to be together. From what we hear from Fox and Whitney, it's finally happened. So this is from all of us saying, 'congratulations'."  
  
"Wait, Fox and Whitney?" Theresa says as she looks at her best friend.  
  
"Well, Theresa, we had a long talk when Fox came back home, and we realized that we loved each other secretly, we were just too afraid to do anything about it. Are you mad?"  
  
"God, no! I'm so happy for you, Whitney!" Theresa says as the two women share a hug.  
  
"Bro, we are the luckiest men alive." Fox says as he shakes Ethan's hand.  
  
"That's for sure, Fox. Thank you for your understanding about what happened in LA." "You're welcome!"  
  
Turning around, Theresa comes face to face with Ivy.  
  
"You know, Theresa, we've had our ups and downs. But watching you now with my son—I see the connection. I know what it feels like to lose the man you love, and then find your way back to him.." Ivy pauses as she looks at Sam. "I don't harbor any more resentment toward you, Theresa. In fact, I'm giving you my blessing to be with my son, and make him the happiest you can."  
  
"That's easy, mom, she already does." Ethan says as he pulls Theresa by her waist into his arms.  
  
"Then, love will guide the way." Ivy says as she feels Sam's arms wrap around her.  
  
(A couple of months later—At the Church)  
  
"Here, Theresa, this is from your groom." Luis says as he gives Theresa a note and gift from Ethan.  
  
Opening the box, Theresa is stunned to see a beautiful diamond necklace and earring set stare at her. "Wow, this is stunning." After Whitney helps her put on the jewelry, she goes to a corner and reads the note:  
  
"My beautiful Theresa. In a few minutes, we will be united as husband and wife. I can not begin to tell you how lucky I am that I have you in my life forever. You are the breath I take, the light of my life, and the love in my heart. These jewels that I give you today represent my eternal love for you. Wear them, and know that in a few minutes, I will be waiting for you at the end of the aisle, and can not WAIT to begin our life together as Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I love you, Theresa. –Ethan"  
  
"God, I love that man!" Theresa says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey you, don't start crying now, since we just did your makeup!" Sheridan says as she and Theresa hug.  
  
(Wedding begins)  
  
The congregation stands as Theresa begins to walk down the aisle. She and Ethan make eye contact immediately.  
  
"My God, she is so beautiful. And now, she will become my wife, forever. Thank you, God, for giving me Theresa." Ethan says to himself as he smiles at his future bride. "God, I love this man. Please let me make him the happiest I can. Let him always know how much I love him." Theresa says to herself, as she comes up to the altar, and faces the man she will marry.  
  
"I love you." Ethan mouths as he takes Theresa's hand.  
  
"I love you." Theresa responds.  
  
After going through the procedures, Father Lonigan announces that Theresa and Ethan will begin to recite their vows to one another. Theresa goes first.  
  
"Ethan. My heart is so full of love for you at this very moment. In front of our family, God, and our friends, I promise to be the best wife I can be to you. I promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life. I promise to support, trust, and respect you in good and bad times. I will love and honor you with all that I am, and all that I have. You are the love of my life, Ethan Winthrop, and from this day forward, I vow to make you as happy as you have made me. I love you, Ethan."  
  
After Theresa says her vows, Ethan kisses her right hand, and then begins to speak. "Theresa. Such a simple name for an extraordinary woman. A woman I have had the privilege to know and love for so long it seems. You always said that Fate was going to bring us together someday. And well, I think it's only fitting to start our marriage by saying that my wife is right.." The congregation laughs as Ethan continues, "but in all truthfulness, you are right, Theresa. Fate brought us together, and now, fate will let us live together in love, happiness, and desire. I love you more now than I did a few years ago. Through all the ups and downs in our relationship, you have always had a piece of my heart. Today, I give my heart 100% freely to you, and know that you will treasure it, and care for it, now until we are parted by death. I love you, Theresa, now and forever."  
  
After Ethan says his vows, he wipes a tear from Theresa's cheek, and squeezes her hand. Once the vows and rings are complete, Father Lonigan announces the marriage of Ethan and Theresa Winthrop. The congregation applauds as Ethan holds Theresa's face in his hands.  
  
"To think, this is just phase one of the many phases we will endure tonight as husband and wife. Later on, we will really be bonded together as husband and wife. I love you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan Winthrop."  
  
The couple seals their love with a kiss, and is greeted by the applauding congregation.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan gives Theresa a night never to forget  
  
Please RR 


	10. Burning Desire for Love

Burning Desire for Love  
  
As the couple shares their first dance as husband and wife, they can't stop looking at each other. Pulling Ethan close to her face, Theresa whispers in his ear, "I have waited so long for this night, Ethan, I know it's going to be everything I ever dreamed.."  
  
"And more, my love, so much more. It will be a night full of love." Ethan says as he softly strokes his new wife's back. The couple shares a passionate kiss, as their family and friends look on.  
  
"They are so happy together. I only hope they will be as happy as I am with you." Fox says as he holds Whitney close to him.  
  
"Look at Theresa. This is her dream come true." Whitney says as they admire the couple.  
  
After a couple of hours, Ethan and Theresa decide to make their exit as husband and wife. "Are you ready for tonight, my love?" Ethan asks as he holds Theresa's hand in the limo on their way to the hotel.  
  
"More than you can ever know, Ethan."  
  
Once the new couple arrives at the hotel, Ethan watches Theresa as they walk down the hall to their room.  
  
"Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I love the sound of that." She says as she holds Ethan around his waist.  
  
"Me too, my love. And tonight, we'll be united permanently as husband and wife."  
  
Once the couple arrives at the honeymoon suite, Ethan opens the door and watches Theresa's face as she takes the sight of everything in. Candles and music give the room a romantic feel, and Theresa feels herself fall more in love with her husband.  
  
"I think it is tradition for the husband to carry the bride over the threshold, am I right?" Ethan asks as he looks into Theresa's eyes.  
  
"You are right."  
  
Ethan slowly picks up his wife, and walks into the room with her. "Ethan, this is so beautiful."  
  
"Almost as beautiful as you, my love."  
  
The couple kiss as Ethan puts his wife down. "I'm going to go change, don't go anywhere" Theresa says as she starts walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, my love." Ethan says. After he watches Theresa leave, he puts a CD into the CD player, thanks to Chad's help. "Dear God tonight is going to be the most magical night of our lives. Theresa and I will finally be united as one. Please let her know how much I love her."  
  
(Meanwhile..in the dressing room.)  
  
Theresa is putting on a white nightgown that Sheridan gave her at her bridal shower. "Dear God, please let Ethan know how much I love him. I can not believe this night is finally here. Please, let it be all that I hoped it would be."  
  
Slowly taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Theresa walks out of the dressing room, and is in awe of what Ethan has done for her.  
  
Everywhere she looks, Theresa sees candles lit, and soft music playing. She then focuses all her attention on her husband, and sees the love he has for her radiating from his stare.  
  
"You...my god, you're beautiful." Ethan says as he slowly walks to Theresa.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He takes her in his arms, and slowly dances around the room with her. "I want this night to be a night you will never forget, Theresa. If I hurt you in any way, just tell me, okay? I don't want to cause you any pain tonight. Just pure pleasure."  
  
"I love you, Ethan"  
  
"And I love you, Theresa."  
  
Ethan slowly picks Theresa up and places her warm body on the bed. He then stands up from the bed, and slowly pulls off his pajama pants, at the same time, watching Theresa's eyes widen with surprise as she stares at his hard body.  
  
"You are so handsome."  
  
"And you, my love, are so beautiful." He says as he slowly lies on the bed. Taking Theresa into his arms, he kisses her gently, letting his hand roam her body slowly, as to not cause her any fright.  
  
"Ethan. I'm so hot for you...I need you so much.." Theresa says in between kisses.  
  
"I love you, baby. Tonight, we're united as one. Are you ready, Theresa?"  
  
"More than ready. Please, Ethan, make us one. Complete us."  
  
Taking care of his wife, Ethan slowly pulls off her nightgown, and is in awe of her beauty. Slowly lying on top of her, Ethan joins their two bodies for the first time.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" Ethan asks as he watches Theresa close her eyes.  
  
"Yes, baby...just don't stop...please, don't stop.." Theresa says as she arches her back to meet Ethan's thrusts.  
  
"Open your eyes, Theresa, look at me." Ethan coaxes as Theresa slowly stares into her husband's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Theresa. God, I love you!" Ethan says as he spills himself into his wife.  
  
"God, Ethan, I love you!" Theresa yells as she feels the throes of passion take over her body, and join her once and for all with her husband.  
  
After the couple have joined in both heart, soul, and bodies, they cuddle close together, and fall asleep, dreaming of their future.  
  
The next day, when the sun begins to shine into their room, Theresa wakes up in the arms of the man she loves. She watches him as he still sleeps, a smile on his face.  
  
"Dear God, thank you so much for giving me Ethan. He is the love of my life, and I am so happy that he is with me."  
  
"And I am so happy that I am with you, Theresa." Ethan suddenly says, as he opens his eyes.  
  
"Hello, my love." Theresa says as she greets her new husband with a kiss.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Winthrop. Did you have a good night?"  
  
"Ethan, last night...was incredible. Thank you for giving me the greatest night of my life."  
  
"It's the first of many, my love. Now that we're together, nothing and no one will ever come between us. We are going to be so happy together, Theresa. We have our families, our friends, two great jobs, and one day, a family to share our love with."  
  
"You want a family, Ethan?"  
  
"Yes, baby, I want it all! I want to have as many kids as you want, I want to be able to watch your body change with the new life that will grow inside of you..I want to show you each and every day of my life how much I love you..how much I need you to complete me...how much I love, honor, trust and respect you, for every day of my life."  
  
"Fate really works for us, doesn't it, Ethan?"  
  
"Yes baby. Without Fate, I wouldn't have known what a lie my life was in the past with Gwen. From here on out, I promise that I will never bring her up again. That was my past life, and you, and only you, Theresa Winthrop, are my present, and my future. Now and forever."  
  
"I love you, Ethan Winthrop."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa Winthrop. Always and forever."  
  
Their love truly conquered all. In the years that followed the beginning of their marriage, Ethan and Theresa showed each other, and the world, how much in love they were. Theresa has become a stay-at-home mom to first born son, Ethan Martin Wintrhop, his sister, Mackenna Pilar Winthrop, and twins Mackenzie Jordan and Jacob Samuel. Their love can be seen in the eyes of their children, who they love and adore with every fiber of their being.  
  
(Thank you to all who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it!)  
  
Please RR 


End file.
